Revelations In A Phone Booth
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: BryanRobert, MiguelKai, JohnnyEnrique: The constant fights between Johnny and Enrique are really getting annoying, so much so that Robert actually lets Bryan carry out his plan to get the two to talk. How is shoving them into a phone booth going to help?


**Title:** Revelations In A Phone Booth  
**Summary:** The constant fights between Johnny and Enrique are really getting annoying, so much so that Robert actually lets Bryan carry out his plan to get the two to talk. How is shoving them into a phone booth going to help?  
**Pairings:** Bryan/Robert, Miguel/Kai, Johnny/Enrique  
**Warnings:** Fluff, Yaoi, Oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any characters associated with it. Give me time, though, and I'll see what I can do.

Hey there! I was struck with the sudden urge to write a fic that had both Bryan/Robert and Johnny/Enrique pairings. So, here we are. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Sinking into the seat at the local coffee shop, Robert pinches the bridge of his nose as a weary sigh escapes his lips. A headache is forming and it feels to Robert that this one is going to stay for a long time to come.

"Just what is your problem, McGregor?!"

"You're my problem, Enrique-Poo!"

Another sigh escapes his lips as he gingerly rubs his forehead with his hand, ignoring the waitress as she places a steaming cup of coffee before him and a sympathetic look before meandering off to serve another customer.

Removing his hand from his forehead, Robert gazes with weary mahogany eyes at his two very vocal teammates as they once again engage in a battle of words in the middle of the street, blatantly ignoring the looks of disapproval from those around them. However, most locals now choose to ignore the two warring bladers, simply because their battle of wits has become such a common sight now.

Too common for Robert's liken. Every day, every hour, there is at least one argument raging between Enrique and Johnny. They start off on a completely new argument, but one word leads to another and they end up fighting about the argument they had yesterday or the day before.

What they are fighting about now, Robert can only speculate. At the beginning, he had tried to get involved, to break them up, but they either fight about him in some way or completely ignore him. Oliver has just about given up completely on the two, choosing instead to focus his attention to his boyfriend, Tyson.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabs Robert's by the shoulders and hauls him to his feet. He only has time to utter a small noise of surprise when someone turns him around abruptly and pulls him into a very familiar chest. A small sense of realization appears in his chest before a pair of lips descends onto his, pulling him into a passionate, toe curling kiss. Despite his heart beating erratically from surprise, Robert finds himself sinking into those ever familiar arms and returning the kiss.

As suddenly as the kiss began, it ends and Robert stares into a pair of mischievous green eyes. Robert narrows his own eyes and pushes away from Bryan, taking a moment to look indignant as he fixes his clothes.

"How are you doing?" Bryan asks, plopping himself down in the chair next to the one Robert was occupying before.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Robert scowls as he half-heartily glares at his long time boyfriend. They have been dating for over two years now, all thanks to a bet and a random game of chess.

Bryan sends his elegant lover a smirk and rests his chin in his hand as he leans against the table. "Nice to know I still have that effect on you," he teases lightly.

Suddenly, a much shorter male appears and whacks Bryan upside the head. "Behave Bryan," Kai orders as he takes a seat next to him and turns his attention to the royal purple haired nobleman. "Hello Robert."

"Greetings Kai," Robert says as he gives his long time friend a warm smile and his smile only grows when he realizes that a certain blonde-haired Spaniard is accompanying him. "Oh, and Miguel as well."

Ah, here's a couple who has been together for so long that they are practically married. Three and a half years, to be precise, and they are more in love with each other then when they first started dating

"Hey, long time no see," Miguel greets good naturedly as he takes a seat next to Kai, immediately wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close next to him. A movement that Kai allows, resting his head on his shoulder and sinking against him.

"Yes, it has been some time," Robert says as he gives them a nod, finally taking a seat as well. "You're looking well. All of you."

Miguel smiles at him before a look of concern appears on his face. "Don't mean to be rude, but you look like crap."

Kai snaps his head up and turns his attention to the German as well, his eyes narrowing. "You do a little off color," he says after a moment, concern making its presence known in his eyes. "Are you sleeping well?"

"Not exactly," Robert admits, a weary smile adorning his lips when Bryan pulls his seat closer to him to wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asks softly.

Robert sighs and glances over his shoulder towards his two teammates who are still warring with each other. "It's about Johnny and Enrique," he murmurs.

Bryan blinks and trains his eyes in the same direction as his boyfriend. He raises an eyebrow when he spies a certain Scotsman and Italian verbally getting into each other, threatening to become physical. "What about them?"

"They are fighting again," Robert says, sounding tired. "As of late, that is all they do. It is really…disheartening."

Bryan frowns at the weariness in his lover's voice and profile and holds him closer against him. "I see."

"What are they fighting about?" Kai asks, brushing his stormy gray bangs from his eyes.

"I really do not know," Robert admits with a shake of his head. "What don't they fight about is an easier question."

"Jeez," Bryan mutters as he watches the two from a distance. "They fight more than me and Ian."

"Ian and I, Bryan," Robert corrects without realizing it, in a subconscious reaction to Bryan's speaking pattern. He doesn't mean to correct the Russian, it's just he had been taught over and over again the proper etiquette of the English language.

"Whatever," Bryan mutters, choosing to ignore the correction for now. "But seriously. This can't go on. How long have they been fighting now?"

"They've always been niggling at each other, but now they seemed constantly annoyed and at each other's throats," Robert explains as he takes his gaze away from the fight playing out behind him and towards the tranquility of his three companions.

"They need to have a serious chat," Bryan mutters as turns his gaze away as well and gives Robert a pointed look. "I mean whenever Ian and I get into a fight, Kai here makes us sit down and work out why we're fighting. They should do the same."

Kai gives a small snort as he folds his arms on the table in front of him and leans against it. "Good luck asking them to play along, Bryan," he says. "It's hard enough getting you and Ian in the same room without resorting to physical violence."

"I don't think you can just walk over to them and ask them to sit down while they discuss their feelings over a coffee or two," Miguel says as he subconsciously rubs his hand up and down Kai's back, his fingers playing with his now incredibly long hair.

However, Bryan merely shrugs. "Then, don't ask them."

Robert focuses his attention to his worldly known mischievous boyfriend and raises an elegant eyebrow in mild confusion. "I do not understand."

"Make them talk to each other."

Kai blinks slowly at first before a suspicious expression appears on his and he eyes Bryan critically. He has that same mischievous look in his eyes. "And how do you plan on doing that?" he asks.

Bryan merely smirks as he places a quick kiss to Robert's temple and climbs to his feet. "Watch and learn."

"Bryan…" Kai stresses.

"It won't be painful," Bryan interrupts, turning around to face them while walking backwards, his hands out in front of him in an innocent gesture. However, it falls flat because of the smirk on his lips and the sadistic glint in his eyes. "I promise."

Kai presses his lips into a thin line, knowing that there is no way he can stop Bryan now. When he has made his mind up about something, then that is it. Nothing can stop him. "You're not tying them to the chair," he says.

"That will probably come later," Bryan laughs. "I'll try my idea first."

"He has that look in his eye again," Kai mutters as he watches the lanky Russian leave, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Again?" Miguel quips with a grin. "It's always there!"

The corner of Kai's lips twitches into a smile. "That's true," he says as he shares a look with Miguel before turning back to the elegant German with them. "Robert, do you think you can control your boyfriend without me here?"

Despite his growing headache, Robert cannot help but chuckle at Kai's words. "I will be fine, Kai. Do not worry. Bryan listens to me when I speak with him."

"You're the only one who he does listen to," Kai says as he heaves himself to his feet and sighs dramatically. "I don't know how you tamed him, but I'm glad someone did."

Miguel laughs and effortlessly jumps to his feet, immediately pulling Kai into his arms, smiling widely when Kai utters a small noise of surprise at the sudden movement. "Come on, Kai, let's go."

"Ok," Kai says. "See you around, Robert."

Robert inclines his head in their direction, a smile on his lips as he bids them farewell. "I hope you have a pleasant day."

"And you," Kai replies just as politely.

A smile appears on Robert's lips as he watches his two friends slowly begin to walk away. Miguel has he arm firmly around Kai's waist, holding him against his side while Kai has his hand between Miguel's shoulder blades, his fingers grasping at the material tightly when Miguel leans down and gently kisses his forehead. They are just too sweet for words.

Suddenly, the sound of two oh-so familiar voices yelling out in surprise at the exactly same time causes Robert to physical jump in his own state of shock and whip around towards the origin of the voices. His eyes widen when he realizes that Bryan has both Johnny and Enrique shoved into a glass phone booth and is holding the door shut on them. The booth is small, only big enough for one person, so the two youths have no choice but to press their bodies together, Enrique leaning against Johnny's chest while Johnny has his arms around his waist.

They look sweet and intimate, save for the look of utter confusion on Enrique's face and the glare of utter hatred from Johnny.

"Oh dear," Robert mutters as he quickly climbs to his feet and scurries over to them. "This won't end well."

"Bryan?" Enrique murmurs in surprise, trying not to think about the close proximity of Johnny's body is to his.

Johnny blinks silently in confusion for a moment, before a deep scowl appears and he glares dangerously at the smirking Russian on the other side of the glass. "What the hell are you doing?" he growls, spitting mad.

Bryan merely leans casually against the booth, the smirk still gracing his lips. "This is for Robert," he says. "And everyone else around you."

Once again, Johnny finds himself in a cloud of confusion. "Huh?"

"We are sick and tired of the two of you constantly fighting," he says, taking pleasure in enlightening them. "What beef you have with each other ends now. You two are supposed to be friends, not enemies."

Enrique opens his mouth to protest, but falls short. Now that he thinks about it, they have been arguing an awful lot lately. "…We're not enemies," he mumbles lamely.

"Could have fooled me," Bryan retorts coolly as Robert appears next to him.

"I know this might seem a little _extreme_," he says, sparing a moment to shoot Bryan a look, who in response merely shrugs back. "But please, take this time to sort out why exactly the two of you are not getting along."

"You better, cause I ain't letting you out until you do," Bryan warns with a crooked grin. "I locked the two of you in, so don't even bother trying to struggle."

Johnny immediately bristles at the threat. "What!?"

"You can't do that!" Enrique echoes in protest.

"Watch me," Bryan grins as he steps away from the phone booth and moves to wrap an arm around Robert's waist, leading him away. "Now, if you excuse us, we're going to go on a date. See ya!"

"Bryan?" Robert uncharacteristically stammers as he lets the Russian drag him away, a sense of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Argh! I can't believe this!" Johnny fumes, his right eye twitching violently as he glares at the two older males as they retreat before turning to glare at the only male he can. "This is all your fault, Enrique."

"My fault?" Enrique bristles with indignity, his hands having no place but to rest against Johnny's broad chest. "You're the one who starts all the fights."

"If you didn't do things that annoyed me, then I wouldn't get mad at you," Johnny snaps back.

"What am I doing that annoys you?" Enrique asks, gritting his teeth together hard. "You make it sound like I'm doing it on purpose!"

Johnny's eyebrow gives another twitch as he mutters, "How do I know you're not?"

Once again, Enrique bristles, his face flush with indignity. "You think I like having you mad at me?" he asks him, finding the notion that he somehow enjoys getting under his teammate's skin appalling. "I hate it!"

"And I hate being mad at you!" Johnny suddenly yells back.

Enrique blinks at the confession, a heavy haze of bewilderment settling on his expression. "Then why?"

Johnny remains silent for a moment, pressing his lips together in a thin line as he tries to find the right words. "There are certain things that you do that annoy me," he says slowly.

"Like what?" Enrique presses, subconsciously leaning forward against Johnny's chest so he can look into his eyes, a sense of pleading shimmering in his own. "Tell me what they are and I'll stop doing whatever it is."

Johnny perks up a little with a sense of hope. "You'll stop?"

"Yes," Enrique replies with a sharp nod of his head. "I promise I won't annoy you anymore. I don't like fighting with you," he admits, looking off to the side as a light dusting of pink settles across his cheeks. "It…hurts my chest when we do…"

"Yeah, I know…" Johnny whispers back, his gaze softening considerably as he stares down at the slightly shorter blonde sitting in his arms. He slowly tightens his hold around Enrique's waist, earning himself a small squeak of surprise and the darkening of the blush.

"Johnny?" Enrique questions, his heart suddenly fluttering wildly in his chest and he licks his lips in anticipation. What he's anticipating, he's not sure yet, but whatever it is, he'll be ready.

"I want you to stop flirting with those girls," Johnny tells him after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

Surprising Enrique considerably, Johnny leans forward and rests their foreheads together. "I don't like you flirting with those girl friends of yours," he whispers to him, a small sign of jealousy lingering on the edge of his voice. "They're nothing but gold diggers."

"You…," Enrique stutters in shock for a moment before his eyes soften and he leans against Johnny almost completely, the blush still raging on his cheeks. "I see…I could stop flirting with them…if you give me a reason not to."

Johnny's eyes widen in surprise. "Huh?"

Enrique reels back suddenly, a look of shock on his face as well as he realizes what he's implying. "What I mean to say…," he stutters again, but Johnny cuts him off by suddenly moving forward so they are nose to nose.

"I know what you're trying to say," he says with a smirk on his lips. The smirk soon disappears, however, when Johnny closes his eyes and crushes his lips against Enrique's, which immediately parts at contact. As they kisses passionately, their lips and tongues exploring each other with a sense of abandonment, Enrique's hands slip up from Johnny's chest to wrap around his neck, his fingers entangling themselves into the dark red strands of his hair.

"Is that a good enough reason?" Johnny asks as they part, panting softly with a sense of lust clouding his eyes.

"I suppose so," Enrique says as he licks his lips that are still tingling from the forceful, yet tantalizing kiss. "But you might have to remind me a few times."

"I plan to," Johnny smirks as he pushes Enrique up against the glass and claims his lips in yet another passionate kiss.

From their advantage point at the coffee shop a few feet away, a smirk appears on Bryan's face as he lets out a triumphant laugh.

"I knew it would work," he gloats as he leans back in his chair.

"Oh my," Robert murmurs under his breathe as he watches his two teammates shamelessly make out in a public place. "How on earth did you realize that they…"

"Spencer and Hiro were exactly the same before they started dating," Bryan explains as he sits up straight in his chair and lifts his arm to tenderly cradle Robert's cheek in his hand. "Although they weren't nearly as vocal about it."

"I had no idea," Robert says with a sense of awe in his voice as he leans into Bryan's caress and gives Bryan a look of astonishment. "You truly are smarter than you look."

Bryan simply flashes him a toothy grin. "Thank God, right?" he jokes.

Robert laughs and grasps Bryan's larger hand in his. "Are you going to release them now?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder to look at the trapped couple.

"They can get out themselves," Bryan says with a grin. "There was no way for me to physically lock them in, so I just told them I did. I have a reputation of doing the impossible, so they believed me without testing that theory."

Robert chuckles softly and nods. "At the very least, they will not be screaming at each as much as they have."

"Just you wait," Bryan sniggers. "Enrique will be screaming at Johnny in the bedroom."

Robert blushes and lightly smacks Bryan upside the head. "Pervert."

"You know it," Bryan laughs as he climbs to his feet, pulling Robert up with him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Now, lets really go on this date of ours."

Robert smiles as he sinks against his side. "Alright."

* * *

X3 Squee! I just love Bryan/Robert! Johnny/Enrique is cute too!

Please review.


End file.
